Battlefield of Love
by Tsurugi Ichisuke
Summary: [Total AU][Total AU][Total AU](important things must be repeated x3)[Nakoya arc] Yuu is just searching food and ends up in a battle...? and then love...? WARNING: so much gays and so much intercourse, read at your own risk. If your nose bleeds, vampires will reach you and I won't save you... just kidding
**Battlefield of Love**

The war between human and vampire continues in the ruins of Nagoya city. The nightmare for human continues when the vampires keep kidnapping surviving children in the battlefield, one by one. But, the hopes of humanity are still kept alive when a number of brave soldiers from Japanese Imperial Demon Army (JIDA) slaughter the weak vampires, one by one.

Of course, Yuuichirou is one of them.

But, Yuuichirou has two missions to accomplished with. One, to eliminate the vampires; two, to reunite with his half-brother Mikaela. Since they were apart after their other friends had their lives destroyed by Ferid the seventh progenitor among vampires, Yuuichirou trains harder every day in JIDA as his vengeful spirit rises day by day. He didn't even confess regards of his interest towards Mikaela before he assumed that his half-brother was killed, by the same man.

Today morning, as sun shines the ruined Nakoya city, Yuuichirou, with his JIDA uniform, is wandering around. Earlier he told Shinoa not to worry about him as he alone is just searching some food. Reason? He didn't have canned food as meal for a month, and the canned food are sold at high prices back in the safe zone.

Wielding with a black sword, Yuuichirou walks in the middle of wide ruined street. He sees some vampires wandering in the open space. "OI!" he shouts to provoke the vampires, "MY BLOOD IS FRESH, COME AND GET ME!" The vampires heard him shouting and run towards him. Yuuichirou takes out his sword and makes a couple of helix swings. He proves that the vampires are just a no match for him as these weak vampires just vanish in the air, without a spell cast. "Amateur," he smiles and continues in the middle of the street, in the journey of searching the so-called legendary canned food in the ruins.

But, minutes later after he walks, he senses something odd. The weird atmosphere rises. By the time he realize this, a cute girl has landed in front of him.

"Greetings," the pink-twintail girl speaks while curling her hair, "alone, huh?" She walks slowly towards Yuu, creating a more suspense atmosphere. For his common sense, Yuuichirou knows this girl is no other than Krul, the third progenitor among the vampires.

"What... What do you want for me?" Yuuichirou takes out his sword. His adrenalin rises to a maximum level. He stares at her. He bites his teeth. His hands hold his black sword still. Meanwhile, Krul responds the teen with a giggle, then continues her speech, "I just want to injure you until you're half dead, then have you turned into a vampire, just like one of your loved ones."

"One- one of mine?" Yuuichirou shouts, "NO, they are all DEAD."

"But, I have one of their lives resurrected," Krul giggles, "Mika is one of my army now."

"No... No... NO! MIKA IS FUCKING DEAD!" Yuuichirou lifts his sword and charges towards Krul, but only leads to his stumble towards the hard ground as the female vampire dodges his attack swiftly. Krul cracks into an evil laughter, "You won't win a vampire! Just give up!"

But, with his determination to end every single vampire's life, Yuuichirou stands up with his black sword on. "NO! You... YOU! You killed my family! I'll kill you all! I shall revenge!" Yuuichirou lifts his sword again and charges towards her for the second attack attempt.

But here comes a quick fact: vampires are far stronger and more sensitive than human, because they are bloodseekers.

Krul lifts up her right hand - nope, she doesn't even need to cast a single spell - and fists towards Yuuichirou's abdomen. His movement comes to a pause, almost experiencing an internal bleeding that he's about to. Krul gives him a left knee-to-leg kick - just like combos done in Mortal Kombat - and sends hime flying towards the roof of a two-storey high building.

But before Yuuichirou lands on somewhere he supposed to land on, something unexpected happens in front of Krul. A shadow along with a breeze heads towards the falling teen, and takes him away.

"Ugh, party pooper," Krul groans.

xXx

Yuuichirou wakes up from his unconsciousness, in the middle of racks full of canned food. Who sent him here? Why is he here? He doesn't know the answer. Apparently he's in a grocery shop, and at least his mission is accomplished. But he need to solve his who- and why-questions. He attemps to stand up, but he feels a sudden pain right in his abdomen. He pressed hard against his abdomen until his hands are stained with blood. Krul overpowered him in their encounters, that's why his abdomen is bleeding as well.

"Yuu-chan..." a familiar sound is heard. Then, a blonde wearing a white cape and white uniform appears.

Yuuichirou soon realizes that Krul's words are true. "Mi- Mika..." Yuu murmurs, "thanks for... saving me... but... you're a vampire now... "

"Don't mention about it, I come here for help," Mikaela smiles, "look, my dead, you're really wounded." Mikaela then lowers his body to undo Yuuichirou's uniform, exposing Yuuichirou's bleeding abdomen.

But then Mikaela hesitates. To him, being a vampire is against his will, but on the irony he IS a vampire now.

"Mika," Yuuichirou opend his mouth, "I know you have hard times being like this. I have the summary of your story... so... Please, suck my blood... if you love me..."

"Wait-" Mikaela expresses his shock, "so you knew it already?"

"Huh? You mean about the vampire part?"

Mikaela shakes his head and immediately has his mouth onto Yuuichirou's abdomen. Using his vampiric mouth, the blonde try not to suck too much of Yuuichirou's blood, but to clean Yuuichirou's abdomen as well. Then, he takes bandages to wrap around Yuuichirou's waist.

"Let's see, Yuu-chan, are you hurt anywhere else?" Mikaela's question is responded when Yuuichirou shakes his head, "but Yuu-chan, I need to ensure you ARE not hurt elsewhere."

"OKAY, fine."

Mikaela then unzips Yuuichirou's trousers, revealing his white boxers. "Oi Mika! What're you doing?" Yuuichirou's question goes unanswered. Just then, the blonde slips his right hand into the teen's boxers. "This is unusual," Mikalea chuckles, "my Yuu-chan is turned on." Mikaela proceeds by cutting the boxers into pieces, leaving nothing but Yuuichirou's erected rod. "This ain't good, Yuu-chan, I need to get rid of your heat."

"But, how about my boxers? You had just-" Yuuichirou is silenced with an unexpected lip-kiss from Mikaela.

"I'll figure it out," Mikaela proceeds on stroking Yuuichirou's dick. Up and down Mikaela's hand goes, despite Yuuichirou says no for a few times. "No, Mika, I'M GONNA RELEASE!"

"Release what?" Mikaela naughtily keeps stroking until Yuuichirou's erected member becomes a mini fountain. White sticky fluid flows out from Yuuichirou's rod, and some of it flows towards Mikaela's hand.

"What- what the hell..." Yuuichirou pants.

"Don't you even masturbate?" Mikaela cleans his hand with his tongue, "delicious. You came a lot."

"Mastur-what?"

"You're way too innocent, Yuu-chan," Mika giggles while licking Yuuichirou's wet dick coated with fluid, "you should have thank me of three things: saving your life, sucking your blood, and... sucking your seeds of love." the last phrase makes Yuuichirou shiver. Yuuichirou is confused at first. He told Mikaela to suck his blood and now Mikaela ends up sucking his dick. But it all makes sense now, Mikaela has the same feeling towards Yuuichirou, just like the other way round.

Love.

"Yes... I don't really fap, cause uhm... too much intense training, and uhm... I have no love interest right now."

"But you have me now, Yuu-chan," Mikaela unzips his trousers, revealing his really turned-on hot rod, "not wearing underwear all the time, so comfortable and flexible."

"YOU DON'T?"

"By the way, that's what I'm gonna do," Mika grabs a bottle of lotion on the floor and applies it on his rod, "it's gonna hurt, but I'm inserting into you."

"I hope it won't hurt me..." Yuu sits up, "but...how?"

Mika kneels down and lifts up one of Yuu's legs, before proceeding to insert his rod into Yuu's lower entrance between thighs. At first Yuu rejects, but as the lotion lubricates between the entrance wall and Mika's rood, Yuu feels nothing but pleasure. In and out Mika's rod goes, and Yuu feels Mika's warmth inside him. The last time Yuu experienced this similiar (but not this way) warmth back when he's being raised up in an orphanage with Mika and his so-called family.

"Mika... I love the warmth you give," Yuu moans as Mika shafts, "can I have more?"

"You can have it every day, Yuu-chan, as long as you love me," Mika smiles, and proceeds with another kiss onto Yuu's lips. Seconds later they are pulled apart, with a lust of love between them connected with a string of salive. Mika speeds up his pace as time passes by, and eventually bites his teeth, releasing a large amount of cum into Yuu. Yuu, with his erected dick, has released the fluid for the second time as well.

"I really love you, Mika," Yuu pants as Mika pulls out his rod from him, "you did say I can have it every day, didn't you?"

"Of course," says Mika, "my action will speak louder than words, Yuu-chan."

xXx

The sun is almost set, yet Yuu doesn't reach home yet as promised to Shinoa. Shinoa worries about him, searching in the city and ends up in an abandoned grocery shop. She hears someone snoring in the shop. With her cape on, she walks quietly towards the sound source.

Mika and Yuu are falling asleep, embracing each other, without their pants on. Their trousers are treated as junk as they toss the trousers aside. The white fluids are over the floor and some from Yuu's lower entrance, and some on their lower naked bodies. Shinoa covers her face; perhaps this is the since she DOES NOT want encounter to. With her cape off, she tries to cover their dicks but ends up on their heads as she tosses her cape. She quickly turns around as the guys are awake.

"Shi- Shinoa..." Yuu quickly makes use of her cape, "so-sorry..."

Shinoa just chuckles, "You did find a right place. Go get yourself a canned food and go home."

"How about him? Can I go home with him? Can Mika stay with us?" Yuu stands up, "I want HIM as my roommate. I'll make sure he's just sucking my blood, I-"

"Or more than just a roommate? Alright," Shinoa walks away, "but put your trousers on. I have some paperworks to do. Then you love birds can have sex for the rest of your life."

The couple smiles.

 **-THE END-**


End file.
